1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing and forming system, a computer readable medium, a computer data signal, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In a case where an image is formed on a recording medium such as paper using an image forming device such as a printer, it is necessary for a user of the image forming device to recover from a discharge unit the recording medium on which the image is formed. In view of this, various techniques for ascertaining whether the user has collected the recording medium have been proposed.